


Captured

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for tf_rare pairing's weekly challenge on Livejournal<br/>Prompt: Soundwave/Prowl - Lima Syndrome.</p><p>Lima Syndrome - A converse of Stockholm syndrome called Lima syndrome has been proposed, in which abductors develop sympathy for their hostages.</p><p>No actual 'rape' in this fic but definite assault and unwanted physical attention hence the warning but the lower rating.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tf_rare pairing's weekly challenge on Livejournal  
> Prompt: Soundwave/Prowl - Lima Syndrome.
> 
> Lima Syndrome - A converse of Stockholm syndrome called Lima syndrome has been proposed, in which abductors develop sympathy for their hostages.
> 
> No actual 'rape' in this fic but definite assault and unwanted physical attention hence the warning but the lower rating.

Captured.

 

Him; the Chief tactician of the Autobot army. Prime’s Second in Command, strung up like a trophy in some ‘con cell. It was embarrassing. He needed to find a way to escape and fast.

 

On-lining his optics, Prowl strained to look at the stasis cuffs fastened around his wrists, hooked to the ceiling by a long, thick chain. His arms were pulled back behind him at an increasingly uncomfortable angle, forcing his upper body to lean forward, his knees just scraping on the floor. His lower legs were secured with larger stasis cuffs and pulled behind him. The pair of cuffs were fastened together behind his back, making it very difficult for him to move. Whoever had strung him up had made sure the cuffs would have to support his entire weight and that he would get no relief from the distracting pain suffusing his over stretched joints.

 

This simply would not do.

 

****

 

Cycles earlier

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. If ‘bots listened to his instructions when he gave them then one of them wouldn’t be lying inside enemy lines; injured. There was a reason he directed battles from the sidelines, behind the scenes. It wasn’t because he couldn’t fight – he was certainly quashing any doubt regarding his battle prowess at the moment – it was to prevent situations like this. One mech injured, the special ops team pinned down, the rest of the Ark crew defending the base and/or Optimus as he engaged Megatron.

 

Well the humans had a very appropriate saying under such circumstances; you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.

 

He’d factored in all possible out comes of this action. It didn’t have the greatest probability of success but it was certainly better than sending another ‘bot in to die along with his team mate. The probability that he was heading straight into a trap was… high, but if this mission failed; they might as well pack their metaphorical bags and leave Earth.

 

Prowl did not accept failure as an option. The objective of this whole charade was to distract the ‘cons long enough to blow up the refinery. Unlimited fuel resources. If the Decepticons were allowed to get such an advantage over them, the Autobots were as good as done for. He was not going to allow this mission to fail. He’d been so careful, if only they’d listened!

 

“Prowl, wait!!”

 

The black and white heard Jazz’s familiar voice, yelling at him with unfamiliar anger and frustration but still he pushed forward. Firing one of his rocket launchers, he gritted his denta as the explosion provided enough cover for him to dart through. Mirage was nearby, injured. Frag it all to the pits, the noble was too close. He couldn’t stop, there wasn’t enough time.

 

Rushing forward, solely focused on his goal, Prowl froze and fired his final rocket. Not waiting for it to impact its chosen target, the tactician turned back the way he came and sprinted as fast as he could away from the doomed refinery.

 

Growling low in his throat, Prowl grabbed the noble and slung him over his shoulder with a grunt, continuing on his way back to Autobot lines.

 

BOOM!

 

The ground shook and debris rained down on him. A pulse rifle pierced a doorwing and it was all Prowl could do not to howl in pain. Dizzy with agony, he pressed on, still clinging to the dead weight of Mirage’s frame. The explosion had caused a land slide, his path was blocked. It wasn’t possible; he had calculated the course of the shockwave, his path could have only been blocked by a subsequent explosion.

 

A trap.

 

His pursuer was closing in. Cursing in frustration, Prowl placed Mirage into a small crevice and promptly covered up the entrance with rocks; not before throwing in his spare energon ration and a location beacon. Backing away, filling the comms. with static in the hopes it would shield Mirage’s signal; Prowl stiffened as he felt rather than heard a low snarling growl behind him. Turning swiftly, the black and white barely had chance to raise his weapon before Ravage launched himself at him.

 

Metallic claws and fangs tore at his plating, ripping into his already damaged doorwing. Prowl fought hard, managing to get a foot underneath the cassetticon and kick it away from him, sending him sprawling into the dirt. Scrabbling to his feet, Prowl registered the larger presence behind him all too late. Distracted by Ravage and Laserbeak before him, he failed to fend off Soundwave behind him.

 

The larger mech wrapped an arm about Prowl’s throat, lifting him easily off the ground. Struggling was to no avail as the spy quickly hacked into the closest data port and sent a burst of corrupt data into Prowl’s systems. Jolting sharply, the tactician let out a half cry of surprise and pain before slumping in the larger ‘bot’s grip.

 

“Ravage, Laserbeak; diversion: successful. Target: acquired. Return to base.”

 

****

 

“Struggling: Ineffective.”

 

The voice was indistinguishable from any other; Soundwave. If Soundwave was his captor and interrogator then the Decepticons were after intelligence from him. They had probably already tried to hack into his processor while he was unconscious. Prowl knew his firewalls would have prevented any such violation of his systems. To get anything from him, they would have to break him and for that they needed him conscious.

 

Conserving his energy, Prowl ceased his movements and met Soundwave’s blank stare with an equally impassive one from beneath his red chevron. “Interrogation: ineffective,” he stated succinctly. “You’ll get no information from me.”

 

Taking a step forward, Soundwave assessed Prowl’s condition. He wanted the Autobot restrained but not damaged, not unless it was absolutely necessary. “Interrogation: unnecessary. Intelligence not required.”

 

That was… unusual. Prowl masked his mild confusion at the unexpected response, but of course Soundwave would try to lull him into a false sense of security. What else could they possible want from the likes of him?

 

“Designation: Prowl; second in command of Autobot army, correct?”

 

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Prowl maintained his stoic trademark, icy blue glare, if they didn’t even know his name then they weren’t going to get very far.

 

“Silence: irrelevant. Confirmation: not required.” Soundwave continued blandly, his ruby visor fixed on Prowl, studying him intently, every twitch, every subtle scowl too brief for others to usually notice, every nuance in his speech; Soundwave: noticed.

 

Unfazed by the intensity of Soundwave’s staring; Prowl fell silent. Now it was just a matter of will as to who had the greater patience. He would give them nothing. After a cycle of the mech just watching him intently however, Prowl couldn’t help but wonder if the rumours about Soundwave were really accurate and he was currently reading his mind. How would he know? Would it feel differently to a hack? Could mind reading get past parts of the processor that firewalls secured? As the silence continued, Prowl forced his mind blank and simply stared at the floor, waiting. This could not continue indefinitely, that; he was sure of.

 

::Why aren’t we hacked into the glitch’s processor already?:: Rumble complained over the latent connection between cassette-bot and cassette.

 

::Prisoner: requires patience. Breaking will be a long process:: Soundwave replied, his curiosity bleeding through the connection.

 

::I wants to peck out his optics:: Came Lazerbeak’s drawl. ::He keeps staring::

 

::Maybe it’s true what the other Autobots say about him::

 

::Ravage: Explain:: Soundwave responded, his curiosity growing.

 

Ravage sent many data files to Soundwave, all full of recordings of conversations between Autobots taken upon infiltration of their base. Lazerbeak also shared his information and Soundwave filtered it all for mentions of the mech before them.

 

::Prisoner considered: Cold, sparkless. Data: Inaccurate. Prisoner: An Autobot. Very nature by definition requires presence of a spark.

 

::I think they just mean he’s hard on them like, Megs is with Screamer:: Rumble mused.

 

::Autobots: Flawed::

 

::I think someone has a tiny crush:: Rumble’s amusement trickled between them.

 

::Inaccurate: Curious, no Cybertronian can be devoid of emotion. Not even Shockwave. Autobot will break.

 

::Can’t be sure, cause him pain. Megatron’s patience; short:: Lazerbeak warned, sensing Soundwave’s intrigue about their silent prisoner.

 

::Megatron requires intelligence. Autobot requires unconventional methods of extraction. Time allowed. Rescue: Impossible.

 

::Auugh I hope you’re not thinking of what I think you’re thinking of:: Rumble scoffed much to the irritation of Soundwave who chose to ignore his cassetticon’s repulsion rippling through their connection.

 

::Opinion: Irrelevant. Autobot: My prisoner. He will break::

 

****

 

Prowl tried not to shift too much as he sensed Soundwave’s approach. Despite the ache and pain suffusing his joints from the uncomfortable position he was being held in; he would not give the Decepticon any satisfaction to know he was in pain. He was ready for whatever else Soundwave had to throw at him.

 

Soundwave circled the Autobot, aware that Prowl’s optics were following his movements as much as he were able. It didn’t matter; the tactician was at a complete disadvantage here, there was no way out.

 

Clenching his denta, Prowl felt apprehension bubbling through his circuits as Soundwave disappeared behind him, his foot falls coming to a stop directly behind him. He tensed at the sound of a switch being clicked into position. The chains shackled to his wrists and legs moved and Prowl felt himself being lowered to the floor. Finally able to kneel down, his arms dropping down onto his back, he couldn’t prevent the soft sigh escaping through his vents as the chains went slack. He was under no delusion, he was still well and truly restrained but now; supporting his own weight, it allowed him to concentrate on more important matters; like just what was Soundwave planning?

 

Moving slowly around his prisoner, Soundwave gave Prowl the once over and stopped in front of him. “Autobot: will cooperate.”

 

Prowl glared coldly at the dark blue feet directly in front of him and held his composure. “Autobot: will not.”

 

Reaching out; Soundwave took hold of Prowl’s chin and lifted it to look him in the optic, his grip was firm but careful not to injure the mech any further. “Unwise.” Ignoring the defiant glare; Soundwave lifted his other hand to gently brush along the edge of the red chevron with his fingertips. “Cooperation: not necessary, preferred.”

 

“Then you must be more delusional than I anticipated.” Prowl hissed through clenched denta, masking the subtle shivers of sensation from Soundwave’s caress along the edge of his chevron, with practised ease.

 

Tilting his helm, Soundwave smiled fleetingly behind his mask and knelt before the black and white mech, his red visor searching, curious. Both hands cupped Prowl’s helm, first tracing small circles about his audio before sliding along the line of his jaw and down the cabling of his throat, feeling a deep seated sense of satisfaction when Prowl’s mouth parted with a barely stifled ex vent of air. “Reports of Autobot’s lack of emotions: exaggerated.”

 

Fighting for his composure, Prowl stared Soundwave in the optic and remained silent, he would give him nothing. If seduction, rape was all they had, then they had severely underestimated him. “Get it over with.” He growled fiercely.

 

“Resistance: expected. We have time.” Soundwave continued his caress, the tips of his fingers tracing seams over Prowl’s chest, circling the headlights, his faction symbol, optics following every curve as dipped his fingers beneath that silver bumper, raking them along hidden wires and cabling. His frame began to heat up as Prowl reluctantly arched into the touch, despite himself, irritation clearly visible on his faceplates.

 

Forcing himself to ignore the slowly wandering caresses, Prowl focused on a point behind Soundwave and stared at it angrily, he would not be defeated by the basest of urges no matter how very _very_ good it felt to be touched that way. Give an inch and the Decepticons would tear him to pieces to take everything from him. His dignity and pride would be the first prize they’d take. “If you think toying with me will get you anywhere… you are mistaken.” He managed to utter steadily.

 

Soundwave relented his pleasurable assault, meeting the Autobot’s intense glare, the darkened cobalt of his optics giving him away, betraying his arousal. Stroking along the lower edge of his striking chevron, Soundwave leaned closer, hands ghosting over the white helm and out to overly taxed shoulders where he massaged the strained joints tenderly, savouring the almost inaudible keen of relief from the stoic tactician. “Prowl: stubborn.” He murmured softly, close to Prowl’s audio. “You will not be harmed.”

 

“Likely nnh story.” Prowl retorted, optics dimming as Soundwave worked out the tension in his shoulders, clever fingers kneading at the rubber of his tyres, sliding down his minutely trembling arms, massaging the plating with slow circles just touching the shackles fastened securely about his wrists before returning to his hips. Spark lurching at the subtle squeeze, Prowl tried to pull back only to have Soundwave grip him even tighter and hold him almost flush to his larger frame.

 

Unable to resist, Prowl growled low in his chest as those same hands began to work their way back up over his midriff. Fingertips probed his seams, the small gaps between his black and white plating, stilling only when his engine revved involuntarily at the delicious rippling sensations chasing Soundwave’s touches through his circuits.

 

Soundwave allowed himself a lowly purr of enjoyment as Prowl twitched and shivered, letting out the softest of moans in response to his ministrations. It was enough for now, if he pushed too far too soon, Prowl would build up resistance. He needed to keep the wily tactician guessing as to his motivations. Daring a brief touch to the Autobot’s helm, nuzzling the tip of his sharp chevron, sensing the flare of his energy field brushing tantalisingly against his own; Soundwave withdrew and stood. “Enough. Autobot: will reconsider position.”

 

Optics flickering at Soundwave’s sudden change of tactic and his frame shivering with maddening arousal, Prowl managed to hide his frustration before Soundwave noticed and clenched his jaw in defiance. “There is nothing to consider.” He gasped and bit back a short cry as the chains binding him went taut and his arms and legs were pulled back painfully, sending a rush of mixed up signals through his circuits.

 

Eyeing the trembling Autobot coolly, Soundwave forced his helm up to meet his gaze. “Much to consider.” Turning on his heel, the Decepticon left his prisoner alone. Next time he would hear him beg for more. Failure was not an option.

 

****

 

Prowl knew he’d been drifting in and out of consciousness while he’d been hanging in that cell. His HUD continually flashed alerts at him signalling that his energy levels had dropped dangerously low. Forcing himself to online his optics, Prowl struggled to focus on the blue feet standing directly in his line of sight. His chronometer had been deactivated so he had no way of knowing how long he’d been chained there, waiting. This had to be part of Soundwave’s plan to break him, wear him down to the point of exhaustion. Stiffening in the restraints - regretting the movement instantly as it jarred his already over taxed shoulders - Prowl stubbornly faced his captor, giving nothing away.

 

Stepping forward, Soundwave found himself impressed with the Autobot’s resolve, not that he’d expected anything less. Taking hold of the tactician’s face, he tilted his helm back slightly. “Refuel.” Holding the energon cube to the mech’s mouth, Soundwave waited; knowing just how much Prowl needed the energy.

 

Pressing his mouth into a thin line, Prowl glared at the Decepticon. He had no way of knowing if the energon had been drugged or if this was another trick to get him to lower his guard, either way he would resist.

 

“Refuel: necessary.” Soundwave insisted, dipping two digits into the purple liquid to brush them over Prowl’s mouth. “Stubborn attitude: pointless.”

 

Prowl tensed at the touch to the sensitive pliable metal of his lips. “Pointless only for you.” He stated blandly, his glossa tingling as the movement of his lips forced the droplet of energon into his mouth.

 

Soundwave felt a flare of satisfaction in his spark as he watched the rivulet of liquid slip into Prowl’s mouth. Daring to push past the Autobot’s boundaries of comfort, Soundwave dipped his digts in the slightly warm energon and before Prowl could react, he slipped them past parted lips and into the Autobot’s mouth.

 

Mewling in surprise, Prowl tried to jolt his helm away from the intrusion, but the awkward angle he was restrained in made any movement difficult at best. The energon tasted good against his glossa and he desperately needed the energy, his glossa darted over the warm metal of the digits, lapping up the fluid. Determined not to give an inch to his captor, he bit down hard on the fingers, relishing a satisfying crunch of the joint. Soundwave’s visor flickered and Prowl’s optics brightened when the dark blue mech did not react as expected.

 

Instead of getting angry or striking him, Prowl released his denta as the Decepticon positively purred at what could only be pain.

 

“Autobot Prowl: Unwise. Forcible refuel: necessary.” Soundwave uttered, his usually monotone voice, laced with static. Letting his self repair mechanisms work on his bitten fingers, he took hold of Prowl’s helm and forced it back, his grip tightening about his jaw, forcing it open. Then; with more tenderness than Prowl could have possibly anticipated, he slowly poured the energon into his mouth, giving him ample time to swallow the liquid, making sure he wouldn’t choke.

 

Intakes hitched, his pride mildly bruised at having to be force-fed, Prowl drank the energon with no further ado, swallowing the fluid needily, his glossa licking over his lips as some dribbled from his mouth.

 

Optics fixed on the Autobot, Soundwave felt his frame heat up as that slick appendage slid over the pliable metal of Prowl’s lips, lapping up the last of the energon greedily. Pulling the cube slowly away before it was empty, he relished the involuntary flicker of want in Prowl’s optics. Scanning the black and white, he determined his energy levels to be up to half of their normal optimum levels. Subspacing the energon cube, he ran a thumb over those moistened lips slowly, his energon levels were high enough for what he wanted.

 

Moving around his prisoner, Soundwave once again lowered the restraints, his audio picking up the faint gasp escaping Prowl’s vocaliser as his arms fell onto his back, his fingers flexing slowly. Never taking his optics off the black and white, subtly trembling form, Soundwave circled him slowly and took up position directly in front of him once more. “Prowl: more recipient?”

 

Shaking his helm defiantly, meeting Soundwave’s ruby gaze, Prowl recoiled from the Decepticon’s gentle caress of his cheek. “What is it you want from me?”

 

Leaning closer, tracing the seams of Prowl’s faceplates with deliberate intent; Soundwave met the tactician’s steely glare. “Nothing required.”

 

“Then offline me.” Prowl demanded. “I’m done with your games. If there’s nothing you want, get it over with.”

 

“Negative.” Soundwave purred deeply, leaning close too close for Prowl’s comfort, proven as he felt his energy field vibrate against his own, flaring at the unwanted closeness. “Nothing required. Autobot Prowl: desired.”

 

Intakes stuttering at the admission, Prowl froze, startled, his mouth slightly parted. It was the opportunity Soundwave had been waiting for. He descended onto that delectable mouth his mask withdrawing just before he pressed his own mouth against those of Prowl, relishing the surprised mewl escaping the stoic tactician as his glossa delved inside his warm mouth, tasting his unique flavour.

 

His protests became nothing more than mewls of defiance as Soundwave took advantage of his captive state. His glossa explored his mouth languidly, never pushing too far, it was unwanted but far from unpleasant and it was taking all of his restraint not to succumb to the ‘con’s advances, not to give him what he wanted. This couldn’t all be because Soundwave wanted him, Megatron would never have allowed such an indulgence. He didn’t get chance to dwell on the subject any longer as Soundwave’s clever hands began their probing once more. His nimble fingers delved beneath plating, raked over seams of his chassis, causing him to shudder involuntarily as electric pleasure rippled through his circuitry.

 

His processor was being bombarded with sensation and Soundwave was relentless in his assault - if it could truly be called an assault - his touches were probing, gentle, searching, needy. He was seeking to give Prowl pleasure, though for reasons the tactician could not fathom. Arching into the touches, Prowl let out a low keen, no longer able to suppress the pleasure rushing through him. Pleased; Soundwave broke the kiss and began to kiss over Prowl’s jaw line and down to his warm throat, letting out another soft purr when the tactician tilted his helm slightly, granting him access.

 

Pulling back to observe his prey, Soundwave couldn’t help a small smile. Prowl’s optics were dim, hazy, his murmurs low and incoherent. The Autobot hadn’t the strength to fight off the pleasurable sensations and seemingly at the moment, had no inclination to want to stop them either. He was, in a word: delicious.

 

Taking the opportunity to further his exploration, Soundwave ran his hands over Prowl’s chest, tracing the outline of his auto brand before slipping lower. Dipping beneath the silver bumper he raked fingertips over hidden circuits and continued the motion down over Prowl’s midriff, enjoying the sleek, smooth metal of the Autobot SIC writhing, _whimpering_ beneath his touch.

 

Prowl arched, straining against his strong restraints, his jaw tightly clenched as he hissed at the ripples of pleasure shuddering through him at Soundwave’s touch, remembering himself he snarled lowly and jerked suddenly, rattling the strong chains.

 

Soundwave let out a soft sound akin to a growl as the sharp movement forced him to back off. His red visor darkened as he slowly rose to his feet. Prowl’s intakes panted, cooling his frame as his sharp optics watched Soundwave slowly step around him. From his restrained angle he could no longer see higher than Soundwave’s thigh but he knew what was to come when the blue mech stopped walking. Tensing he gritted his denta against the pain rushing through his already over strained joints as the chains once again went taut, yanking him up and back, his limbs trembling with exertion. Venting air hard, Prowl suppressed the keen rising up in his vocaliser, he would not give any watching Decepticons the satisfaction of seeing him suffer, nor would he give Soundwave any indication that what he’d felt had been pleasurable, not until it suited his purposes.

 

Moving around the Autobot, Soundwave studied him with cold reserve. He had unending patience and unlimited time with which to do what he liked. Before he vacated the cell this cycle however, he needed to utilise a different tactic. Prowl had grown far too used to his current predicament. Now it was time to put him on edge. Circling Prowl completely, his optics never leaving the tense black and white frame, Soundwave stopped behind him once more and slowly, gently, ghosted his fingertips over Prowl’s doorwings.

 

Mouth falling open in unexpected surprise, a sharp gasp escaping his lips, Prowl shuddered and jerked in his chains, his bound hands curling into fists behind his back. His entire body came alive as Soundwave lightly caressed his doorwings, it was enough to almost wipe out any other senses, pleasure mingled with utter relaxation. Prowl couldn’t prevent the responsive flutter of his sensory panels as Soundwave seemed to know exactly where to touch to garner the most reaction from him.

 

The Decepticon allowed satisfaction to wash over him when his hands stilled and the faintest mewl of protest escaped the stubborn, defiant Autobot second. Soundwave splayed his hands over the doorwings as they were unconsciously pushed into his touch, urging for more contact. Silent begging, whether consciously or not was a sign of definite progress. Watching Prowl closely, Soundwave trailed his fingers lower and gently probed the hinges of the sensory panels, relishing the soft shudder ghosting through Prowl’s frame.

 

Waiting for a second for the shudder to fade, Soundwave raised both hands and without warning jammed his fingers into the sensitive joints, forcing his way past cabling and neuro-circuitry, his entire frame ringing with the howl of pain that filled the small cell. He pressed harder into the joints until the howl turned into a scream and the black and white shook in his grasp. Soundwave offlined his optics and waited, twitching his fingers ever so slightly when Prowl seemed to grow used to the pain, just enough to elicit pained whines, not enough to cause lasting damage. Patience had always been one of his strengths. All he had to do was wait.

 

“…please…”

 

Soundwave’s visor flickered online at the whisper, his fingers shifting ever so slightly amidst the slightly torn cabling of Prowl’s doorwing joints, causing another sharp gasp and hiss of pain from his prisoner. “Prowl: state desire.” He replied simply.

 

“…please… stop…”

 

Tilting his helm, Soundwave regarded the Autobot as he uttered the words with a low growl, his normally proud helm hanging low. The rapid change of sensory input from pleasure to intense pain had very likely caused some of Prowl’s neural nodes to fuse. This would be causing multiple feedback loops through his circuits as his self repair systems tried to work around the fused circuitry, sending sensory signals through circuits that weren’t designed for that purpose. Prowl would be in agony. He no longer had any choice but to ask for help from Soundwave if he wanted the pain to stop. Withdrawing his fingers slowly, observing the congealed energon slowly slide from his stained digits, Soundwave moved round to face Prowl and gently lifted the his head as high as it would go, his fingers smearing the spent energon over the pristine white helm. “State desire.” He repeated, even softer than before, knowing exactly what Prowl wanted.

 

An obviously painful shudder wracked Prowl’s frame before he could answer. His face taut as Soundwave watched him fight the inner turmoil. Would he choose to hold his ground or give in and ask for the help he so desperately wanted? Not even Prowl could stand constant agony for long.

 

Leaning closer when Prowl shook his helm with a clenched jaw, Soundwave brought their faces to within an inch of each other. His voice low, soft, inviting. “Prowl: It is logical to accept defeat.”

 

Trembling as the sensory feedback began clouding his thought process, Prowl summoned the last of his strength and glared directly into Soundwave’s deep red visor. “…Frag your logic.” He uttered defiantly, before the pain became too much.

 

Dropping the now limp helm, Soundwave straightened. To anyone watching the blue mech would appear as collected and as impassive as he ever did, but underneath his never changing façade; Soundwave was seething. Ravage dared to shift closer to his master, pinging their connection tentatively. Turning his helm sharply towards his cassettebot, Soundwave let out a guttural snarl that had Ravage backing down with a soft pitiful mewl, ears flattened against his head, his eyes staring at the floor in submission. Soundwave looked back to his unconscious captive and swept out of the room in frustration.

 

****

 

In spite of his setback, Soundwave returned cycles later and repeated the process of building Prowl up to a slow pleasurable wave not allowing him to peak before causing him pain. Each time Soundwave waited for Prowl to ask him, to give into his offered help, only to be met with refusal.

 

Each time Prowl was repaired just enough to survive and left alone for a while before the cycle would begin again. Soundwave had confidence in his own patience and the more he repeated the cycle, the more the cracks in Prowl’s resolve began to make themselves evident.

 

Soundwave knew, as with all things; it was only a matter of time.

 

****

 

"He is watching him again," Frenzy grumbled with his arms folded as he glared at his master sat in the dark room with only one window.

 

"Master is always watching the Autobot," Lazerbeak replied in disapproval with a flutter of her wings.

 

Ravage growled softly from where he was curled up on the floor. "Obsessed," he uttered with disdain. "Megatron will punish..." he trailed off when Soundwave suddenly shifted from the window.

 

He gazed at his cassettebots appraisingly before heading into the prisoner's room. He sent a short sharp burst over his link with them of annoyance and hurt at their lack of trust. Only Frenzy met his scrutiny as he passed, with defiant optics.

 

Soundwave was playing a dangerous game and Frenzy wanted to be sure that he knew it. Not that it would do any good. Soundwave was a singular mech and once he'd decided something, he was tenacious. He only hoped the Autobot would break soon. At least then Megatron wouldn't hurt Soundwave.

 

****

"Prowl: online?"

 

Shifting his helm slightly, as weak as he was, Prowl threw Soundwave a dark scowl. His shoulders and hips were screaming at the long periods of being strung up. He'd been unable to deaden the sensors. Soundwave had obviously been tampering while he had been off line. He hadn't moved in quite sometime so had almost gotten used to the constant pain. He dreaded being moved however.

 

Having been starved of fuel for Primus knew how long, Prowl knew he was in no state to put up much resistance. There was no way he was going to let Soundwave know that. He'd undoubtedly find out through his own means soon enough regardless of what Prowl did or did not show him, anyway.

 

"Prowl: will not resist," Soundwave continued once he knew he was conscious. "Autobot: cannot last much longer without fuel. Prowl: desires fuel?"

 

The question was so obvious, Prowl knew it was all part of Soundwave's game. He glared at him in stony silence. When Soundwave retrieved a full cube of energon from subspace, his optics brightened and fixed on the cube despite himself. His systems pinged insistently for refuelling and even his battle computer started calculating the odds of his survival if he just gave in and accepted the offered fuel for whatever price Soundwave demanded.

 

Forcing himself to look away with a desperate, low snarl, Prowl glared down stubbornly at the floor. He would not succumb no matter what.

 

"Prowl: logic demands you accept. Difficulty: is unnecessary," Soundwave moved closer, holding the cube directly in front of Prowl's optics. "Megatron: impatient. Intelligence required. His wrath: painful and prolonged. You would not survive. Offer: accept my mercy. Give me what I ask. Suffering: will cease."

 

"And once you have all you desire from me, what then?" Prowl growled out. "You're deluded if you think Megatron will let you keep me, you can no more assure my lack of suffering than you can your own lack of punishment for wanting to indulge your own desires," Prowl detected the subtle flicker of Soundwave's ruby visor at his words. He'd hit a nerve then. That was something he could use to his advantage.

 

Soundwave crouched before Prowl and lifted his helm to look him square in the optics. "Soundwave: has Megatron's trust. Prowl: would be under my protection. Would be kept secret," he brushed the edge of the cube over Prowl's lips, heat rushing through him when those lips parted slightly and a soft desperate keen escaped Prowl's vocaliser. "Comply," he urged.

 

Prowl shook his helm out of Soundwave's hold, only to find two digits once again pressing against his lips, stained with fresh energon. Once the fluid trickled into his mouth, his glossa flicked out to taste more and taking a calculated decision, he soon had his mouth wrapped around those digits and was greedily suckling them clean of much needed fuel.

 

****

 

Soundwave was pleased.  Prowl had been obedient and had allowed him to feed him the energon until the cube was half empty. He couldn't risk having Prowl adequately fuelled so he'd given him just enough that he didn't fall into stasis any time soon. He recalled the way the Autobot had sucked at his fingers eagerly, desperately. Prowl had almost whined in protest when he'd put the cube away. Slowly he was breaking.

 

He gazed through the viewing window at the mech in question and drank in every detail. Prowl was impressive and deserved better than being strung up like this. He deserved being doted on and Soundwave was sure none of the Autobots appreciated a mech of Prowl's calibre. Soundwave did though. Soundwave would get his reward.

 

****

 

Prowl had a lot of time to think strung up in this room that had become his prison. Soundwave was developing an attachment, of that much he was certain. Question was how could he use this? The fact that he'd not seen any of the Decepticons' other well known interrogators, spoke volumes. He was being hidden possibly in a secret place. Megatron obviously knew about his capture and was trusting Soundwave to get him intel. He also had the distinct impression, gathered from the dark, resentful gazes of the odd cassettebot, that Soundwave was running out of time.

 

That meant that things would get worse sooner rather than later if he didn't figure out a way to escape. Soundwave had been truthful about one thing; he would not survive Megatron's particular brand of interrogation. It was time to turn the tables.

 

****

 

"He's a tactician you know?"

 

"Aware."

 

"Aware that he's a master tactician then? A tactician that Megatron tried to recruit for the 'cons right at the start of this Primus dammed war? A tactician that is reputedly as morally devoid and as cold as Megatron himself and could have won us the war had he been on our side?"

 

Soundwave glanced at his cassette bot and slightly canted his helm at Rumble. "Autobot's moral position: exaggerated."

 

"Exaggerated my aft! You can't trust him and you certainly can't be sympathising with his situation, he will play you, has your processor been infected with rust or something?" Rumble countered angrily.

 

"Concerns: noted. Plan: unchanged." Soundwave declared, getting up from his seat. Rumble wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know.

 

"He's not just some 'bot you can tame you know!" Rumble shouted after him.

 

Soundwave knew that too but Prowl had responded positively to his attentions. He would prevail, Prowl was his, he just hadn't realised nor accepted it yet.

 

****

 

"Back so soon? I'm flattered," Prowl commented without a trace of mirth. He peered up and his intakes failed him. It wasn't Soundwave standing before him as he had expected. He had expected this outcome eventually but that didn't mean he was prepared for it.

 

"You should be," Vortex drawled. "I don't usually do requests but for you, First Lieutenant Prowl," he leaned in with a sneer, "I will make an exception."

 

****

 

Soundwave watched impassively as Vortex began his unique style of interrogation. From behind his visor he gave a sidelong look at the Decepticon second in command before forcing himself to look back at the unfolding scene before him. This was going to be hard to watch and harder for Prowl to endure.

 

Starscream folded his arms with a smug smirk. "Seems to me like he breaks just as easily as any other Autobot," he commented lightly, closely watching Soundwave's reaction. "Once Vortex has worn him down you should be able to acquire all the information Megatron wants, correct?"

 

"Affirmative."

 

"Good. Then I trust there'll be no more delay?" He stepped closer to Soundwave. "I'd hate for Megatron to find your little hideaway and ruin your fun," he added with feigned sympathy.

 

Soundwave met the air commander's steady gaze with his own dispassionate stare until Starscream looked away. He hated that it had come to this. His cassettebot had had no choice but to reveal the situation upon being cornered by a suspicious Starscream. He couldn't blame him or be angry. He'd put them in danger but as the Autobot's screams pierced the air, Soundwave knew he was going to continue to do so.

 

****

 

The world seemed like a distant foggy memory through the waves of pain assaulting his sensor net. At least he wasn't strung up anymore Prowl thought absently to himself. He lay on the floor, barely able to move for fear of damaging himself further.

 

Vortex had done a number on him. He probably would have continued until he had been more than just half dead, had Soundwave not intervened. He had passed out shortly afterwards and was fairly certain he hadn't given Vortex any information. His firewalls were still intact which meant Soundwave hadn't tried his luck either.

 

He heard foot steps approaching and come to a stop bedside him. "Finish it... I'm not giving you anything...." he choked out hoarsely. He was more damaged than he had realised if the amount of energon in his mouth was anything to go by.

 

"Medical care: required. Lie still," Soundwave replied, placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder when he tried to weakly move away. Even now, lying in a growing pool of his own energon he was still defiant, proud, impressive. Soundwave hadn't wanted this. He needed Prowl to know that.

 

He tended his wounds as best he could and stemmed the major flow of energon from the worst of his injuries and then gently, tenderly began to clean the congealed energon from his plating with a soft sponge.

 

"Why...?" Prowl asked finally, after trying to protest being held and tended to in such a manner. "You could just hack me," he coughed out, energon catching in his throat.

 

"Your suffering: not desired. Cooperation: preferred," Soundwave answered.

 

Prowl stared up at him not sure exactly what Soundwave was trying to achieve, he'd barely pressed him for information. "Megatron is going to find me."

 

"Negative."

 

"Vortex did."

 

"Situation: out of my control, Frenzy had no choice. Starscream: persuasive."

 

"And you don't think Starscream will inform Megatron the first chance he gets?"

 

"Starscream: has nothing to gain."

 

"He'll gain favour over you. He'll find me, he'll torture me until my spark gutters because I will not break and then he'll punish you. He'll do it through your cassettebots, every last one before he comes for you directly," Prowl paused, his vocaliser straining due to the stress of his screams, placed on it earlier. "You know this is true, you know I'm right," he added softly.

 

Soundwave stilled, his hands still lightly touching Prowl's plating. He looked into those pale optics and knew deep down, that the next visitor to this cell would be witness to Prowl's last moments alive. He couldn't allow that to happen. He didn't understand why or where these feelings of sympathy, attraction bordering on infatuation, had come from but he did know that he couldn't let Megatron kill him.

 

Prowl inhaled as Soundwave leaned closer, his larger frame looming over him as his face descended on his. That mask retracted and Prowl was helpless to stop the kiss. He tried to push and fight Soundwave off him, cold dread growing rapidly as Soundwave pressed closer. Prowl was too weak and injured to fight him off, he was completely at Soundwave's mercy and that terrified him more than being alone in a room with Vortex. He had no idea how far Soundwave was willing to take this and he couldn't help the desperate, helpless whimper of protest that escaped into the kiss as Soundwave's hands splayed over his doorwings, sending sensations zinging through him. 'Please not that, anything but that,' Prowl begged silently, gasping when the kiss was suddenly broken.

 

He offlined his optics and waited for the assault. Only it didn't come. Prowl felt Soundwave shift and he onlined his optics in time to see the blue mech exit the cell without looking back. Curling up on his side, still too weak to move, Prowl waited for Megatron's inevitable arrival.

 

****

 

Some time later, Prowl awoke from an uneasy recharge with a start. He was still on the floor in the now dim cell. Some of the pain had subsided and his self repair had fixed enough of the damage that he could now move, albeit painfully and stiffly.

 

With a frown, Prowl looked around the room and stared at the dark shape of the door. The dark shape with a halo of light around it. That was new. Forcing himself to stand, Prowl staggered unsteadily to the door which creaked aside for him without resistance.

 

He was in a small compound somewhere in the desert and he was completely and utterly alone. Stepping out, clutching himself as his frame protested the movement, Prowl glanced back at the ajar door. He'd left it unlocked and then had abandoned the place. It didn't make any sense to him but he had no intentions of sticking around while he tried to get his processor around what had happened.

 

Half shuffling, half hobbling, Prowl made his way out of the small building and stepped out into the late afternoon sun. He drank in the warmth and the contrasting cooling breeze against his plating with a deep inhalation. Relief and gratitude flooding his systems.

 

Wasting no more time in this place, he set off slowly across the desert. It seemed he had one hell of a report to write for Prime upon his return. Though he wasn't even sure where to begin or if anyone would actually believe him if he told them.


End file.
